Machine torque and flux control should be maintained even when the machine is constrained by the inverter's voltage limit. When the commanded volt seconds to the machine exceed the volt seconds available from the inverter, excessive phase current will flow as machine control will be lost. Typical operating conditions which can lead to such situations include high machine speed and/or low inverter dc link voltage.